The dolls of love
by AutumnElf
Summary: Here is another one-shot for our fav couple. If ever you will read this, i hope you would tell me how you felt while or after reading the story.


A/N

Let me tell you something first, the plot is not mine. I just saw this story way back 2002 and for some reason, i simply cannot forget about it. I wanted to ask the author for permission to post this but it's kind of hard to find him/her, since i already forgot his/her name. And also, i changed the characters to Misaki and Takumi. It's an AU and the characters are super OOC.

So here goes… credits to the owner.

THE DOLLS OF LOVE.

I had a boyfriend who grew up with me. His name is Takumi. I always thought of him as a friend until last year, when we went on a trip from a club. I found out that i am in love with him.

Before the trip was over, i took a step and confess my love for him. And soon, we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways. I always concentrated on him only, but by his side, there were so many other girls. To me, he was the only one, but to him, i was just another girl.

"Takumi, do want to Watch a movie"? I asked.

"I can't"

"Why? You need to study at home"? I felt disappointed.

"No… I'm going to meet a friend".

He was always like that. He meets girls in front of me, like it was nothing. To him, i was just a girlfriend. The word love only comes out of my mouth. Since i knew him, i had never heard him say "I love you". To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days…200 days…

Every day before we say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll, every day, without fail. I don't know why.

Then one day…

"Umm, Takumi, I…" I said, trying to open a conversation.

"What?... Don't drag, just say it…" He said, cutting my words.

"I love you" I said while looking intently into his eyes.

"…You…Just take this doll and go home". That was how he ignored my three words and handed me the doll. Then he disappeared, like he was running away. The dolls i received from him every day filled my room one by one. There were many.

Then one day came, my 18th birthday. When i got up in the morning, i pictured a sweet date with him, and stranded myself in my room waiting for his call. But…lunch passed, dinner passed… and soon the sky was dark. He still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.

Then at around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called and woke me from my sleep. He told me to come out of the house. Still, i felt joy and run out happily.

"Takumi" i said excitedly!

"Here… take this…" again he handed me a little doll.

"What's this"? I asked a bit disappointed.

"I wasn't able to give you this yesterday, so I'm giving it to you now… go back to sleep, I'll go now" and he turned his back on me.

"Wait, wait! Do you know what today is"? Pulling him to look at me, i was really hoping he would remember.

"Today? Huh"?

I felt so sad. I sure hoped he would remember my birthday. But he turned around again and walked away like nothing happened. Then i shouted…

"WAIT!" i tried my best not to cry.

"You have something to say?" he said as turned to look at me. I took a deep breath before i spoke…

"YES. Tell me you love me". I said firmly.

"What?!" he said, slowly shaking his head as if in disbelief. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Please… tell me". This time i gave in to let my tears flow. He wasn't looking at me but he probably noticed my voice croaked. I put on my pathetic self and clung on to him. But he just said simple cold words and left.

"I don't want to say…that i love someone easily. If you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else". That was what he said, and then run off. My legs felt numb… and i collapsed to the ground.

"He didn't want to say it easily…how could he…"I mumbled still crying. I felt that, maybe he is not the right guy for me…

After that day, I stayed at home, crying. He didn't call me, i was still waiting. He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house. That's how those dolls filled up my room… every day.

After a month, i got myself together and went to school. But what made the pain resurface was that… I saw him on the street, with another girl. He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed me, as he touch the doll. I run straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room, and tears fell again. "Why did he give these to me..." Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls. In a fit of anger, i threw the dolls around. Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was him. He told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house.

I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop. I kept reminding myself that i am going to forget him. That… this would be the last. I'm going to end all this, today.

Then he came into my sight, holding a big doll with a smirk on his face.

"Misa-chan, I thought you were pissed, but you came". His smirk turned into a grin. I couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happened and still joking around. Soon, he held out the doll as usual.

"I don't need it! I don't want any of it"! I said sternly!

"Why"? His forehead furrowed, confusion written all over his face.

I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.

"I don't want this doll! I don't need it anymore! And i don't want to see your face EVER again!" I spitted out all the words that were inside my mind. But unlike other days, he was teary eyed and his hand was shaking.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, his voice sounded almost like a whisper. Then he walked to the road to pick up the doll…

"You're stupid! Why are picking that up? Just throw it away!" I yelled. But he ignored me and just went on to pick up the doll.

Then…

HONK! HONK! With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.

"TAKUMI! MOVE! MOVE AWAY!" i shouted desperately! But he didn't hear me. He squatted down to pick up the doll.

"TAKUMI MOVE!"

HOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKK! Then BOOM! The sound was so terrifying!

That was how he went away from me. Without even opening his eyes or say a word to me.

I killed him…

.

After that day, i had to go through every day with guilt and sadness of losing him. After a few months, like a crazy person; i took out the dolls.

Those were the only gift the man i loved left me with since the day we started going out. I remember the days i spent with him and started to count the days when we were in love…one…two…three… that was how… i started to count the dolls… four hundred eighty four… four hundred and eighty five…

It all ended with 485 dolls.

I then started to cry again, with the last doll he gave me in my arms. Yes… the one that took his life. It even still has tiny stains of his blood. I don't have the courage to throw it away. I hugged it tightly, then suddenly…

"Happy anniversary my dearest Misaki… I love you… I love you… i love you…"the sound of a familiar voice said, happily. Takumi's voice…

I dropped the doll in shock and knelt on the floor!

"Ta-ta…ku...mi…?" I slowly bend down to pick up the doll and pressed its stomach.

"Happy anniversary my dearest Misaki… I love you… I love you… "And before it could even finish playing his voice record… I took another doll and pressed its stomach, then took another and another and did the same thing to each and every doll…

485 dolls, saying the same thing… "I love you, Misaki"…

"How could i be so stupid?! It can't be…"


End file.
